Imperial Protectorate
The Imperial Protectorate is the current galactic power within the galaxy, replacing that of the New Republic and containing member-states from Core Worlds such as Kuat, Commenor and Bilbringi to the Inner and Outer Rim including old Imperial Remnant territory. It is a theocratic and partly ecclesiocracy government. History Premise The Imperial Protectorate was formed through the anaglamation of both the Imperial Remnant and the Church of the New Order in an effort to establish a more secure and stronger galactic government. It was officialy declared by Emperor Palpatine upon his landing at Coruscant, renamed once again to Imperial Center. Whilst it shares characteristics with the Galactic Empire of old, the largest difference is to the addition of the Church within the hierarchy and structure. The Church seems to fulfil the role of what once was COMPNOR, yet it holds a far larger majority and influence within the government. Faith and Church forces are seen as the first line of defense, and each temple priest is essentially a voice for the citizens upon that world. It acts as judge, jury and executioner although has little control over the Imperial Navy itself. In simplicity terms, the Moff's and their Governors operate day-to-day runnings along with politics as the Imperial Navy focusses on maintaining security, whilst the Church focusses on enforcing the faith and the principles of the New Order itself, with it's own forces defending their assets. Founding The Protectorate unbenowst to many was the dream and brainchild of Valnir. The basic philosophy around his decisions was that the New Order was rejected as it's message became corrupted, mishandled and misunderstood. He joined inleague with a circle of Moff's unsatisfied with the Imperial Remnant and made ready his plans for the resurgance of the New Order into the galaxy. His plans brought the New Republic into disrespute, shredding their reputation and exposing their inepititude and inefficiency, using the V-Initiative to highlight the shortcomings and expose the galaxy to fear. Fear for their safety. Meanwhile in contrast to the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant boomed through various policies that made it much more appealing than that of the Republic, establishing multi-billion contracts with the Corporate Sector Authority and of many businesses within the Core Worlds. The Church established itself as hope for its citizens where its governments were failing to provide, managing to thwat a plan to corrupt foodstuff that could have infected billions upon the world of Ukio. Yet Valnir knew that the Church would not be enough, and even with majority of the Moff Council under his control that the Imperial Remnant simply was not ready to hand over control to what they viewed as bible-preachers. A constant was required, along with a great victory that not only established Imperial supremacy but shattered the very foundation of the New Republic itself. So the plans for Coruscant were drawn up, and the Emperor was reborn anew from the Valley of the Jedi. Whilst the V-Initiative continued to hinder the New Republic, Valnir continued to rapt up support for the Church and it's followers. Someone, somewhere within the New Republic only helped to bring about it's rapid decline, as an attack was launched against the location of the Jedi at Exnaar. Scattered and devastated, the Jedi Order was once more splintered and no longer within the way of what the Lord Protector had envisioned. The last part to his plan for establishing the Imperial Protectorate came to a head when a joint Remnant-New Republic fighter was launched during a display demonstration at Coruscant. The display went wrong, leading to the Battle of Coruscant which ultimately led to Church and Imperial control over the Imperial Center. Church forces protected the citizens as best as they could from the Remnant, V Initiative and New Republic clashes until it finally handed control over to the Imperial Remnant in an agreement signed within the temple itself by High Scrutator Erkhad and High Admiral Gekla. Soon after, the Church and Imperial forces welcomed the arrival of Emperor Palpatine and Valnir, as Lord Protector - from which the Emperor made his declaration and formed the Protectorate into being. Economy Military Protectorate Military The military might of the Imperial Protectorate is split into various categories, under various leadership. The Imperial Navy and Army have been maintained with their classic command structure, with only one Grand Admiral in existance currently. Moffs and other Admirals then form the rest of the control structure. The Imperial Navy is currently under a refit program to replace it's aging vessels with that of the new Legacy-class Strike Destroyer and the Redemption-class Star Destroyer. In contrast, the Church itself maintaints it's own naval fleet and armies in which to defend it's temples and act as law enforcement spread across the Protectorate worlds. This law enforcement role replaces the role from which the Imperial forces found themselves becoming bogged down within, where it is the belief that with the Church forces, corruption and perversion of justice will be avoided. The Church utilizes a few of the newer class vessels like the Imperial Navy, yet concentrates more on cruiser and corvette level ships. One of the most fearsome signs of Church involvement is the Inquisitor-class, as their arrival indicates the presence of sinners. Whilst the vessel itself may not be as powerful as an Imperial-class Star Destroyer, it is said that sinners cannot escape the Inquisition once that ship arrives. The Church army is split into three different segments, with an overall leader for each: Grand Exemplar who leads the Knight Exemplar, High Praetae for the Temple Flameguard and the Reclaimer for the Warriors of Zeal. Across all segments are the Sensechal, leaders to distribute justice and command the necessary forces. Primacy Military Astrography Category: Imperial Remnant Category: Governments